


Saturdays with Pezberry

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, F/F, G!P, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and g!p Santana run errands on Saturdays like everyone else. Sometimes they do other stuff first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturdays with Pezberry

**Author's Note:**

> For GKM prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58172486#t58172486  
> Pezberry's favourite way of starting on their Saturday? A vigorous round of anal sex(Santana g!p, well-endowed, but not, so huge that Rachel's asshole would have to be the Lincoln Tunnel to accommodate it) so that Santana's cum is practically dripping out of Rachel's asshole. Santana laps up the bit that's leaking out before she plugs Rachel up. Then they go run errands like that.

Santana groans at the blaring alarm on Rachel’s phone. It reads 6:45am when she turns it off, which means it’s the weekend (those extra fifteen minutes of peace were hard-won). She wraps herself back around Rachel and sighs. She wants nothing more than to go back to sleep, but then the girl in her arms is stirring, shifting a little, and Santana’s cock is hard where it’s nestled against her ass. The friction is delicious. “Morning, baby,” Rachel murmurs, sliding her hand up to where Santana’s arm is around her middle. “You want to let go so I can get up?”

“Mm, not really,” Santana husks, holding her a little tighter.

“I’ll make us breakfast,” Rachel offers.

“Don’t want breakfast,” Santana says into Rachel’s hair. She flexes her hips, pushing her hard-on against the softness of Rachel’s ass. “Want _this_.” She thinks for a moment. “And then breakfast.”

Rachel’s breath catches as Santana’s hand slides down over the smooth skin of her belly, dipping under the waistband of her pajama bottoms. “I like that plan better,” she says.

“I know you do, babe.” Santana cups the hot flesh between Rachel’s legs, rubs and strokes and listens to Rachel’s breathing quicken. She kisses her shoulder, then nuzzles her chin to ask for a kiss. It’s lazy, unhurried, but full of promise—Santana’s just getting started.

It’s not long before her fingers are slick from teasing Rachel’s pussy and the brunette’s hips are rolling to Santana’s rhythm. She’s loosing these little gasps when Santana pinches her clit, every one making her cock jerk. “You want my cock, babe?” Santana teases, her voice low and rough. “Or maybe you’d rather go jump on the elliptical, take a shower, start your day…”

Rachel squirms in her arms. “Santana,” she whines. “Don’t be mean.”

Santana has half a mind to leave her like this for a while. She is a bitch, after all. Her cock is painfully hard, though, and she needs to stick it in something. Might as well be her girlfriend’s ass—it’s Saturday. They kind of have a thing on Saturdays that they do.

“Take over for me,” Santana says, pulling away dripping fingers. “But first get rid of those pajamas, then lay on your belly.”

Santana rolls toward the nightstand, knowing her instructions are being obeyed to the letter. She checks her cell before hunting for the lube and sees a text from Brittany with an invite for coffee later with Quinn. She taps out a reply then checks the weather, grinning at the miffed nuance of the moans behind her as Rachel masturbates.

She turns back with lube in hand and is met with the sight of Rachel flat on her stomach and humping her own hand, hips rolling under the blankets. “Fuck, Rach,” she whispers. “So goddamn hot.” She pulls back the sheets to expose Rachel’s lithe body in all its splendor, but her gaze fixates on Rachel’s perky ass. She wastes no time straddling Rachel’s thighs. She lubes them both up, fisting her hard cock while she pushes two fingers into Rachel’s asshole, grinning at the tight clench around her fingers. Rachel pants at the sensation, moans as Santana slowly works her open.

“Baby, _please,_ ” Rachel says. “I need you in me!”

“Yeah?” Santana says. She pulls her fingers free and sets the head of her cock at the tiny pink pucker of Rachel’s hole. She has a thick cock, and this always looks so impossible. Always feels _so good._ “Tell me again.”

“Need your cock deep in my ass,” Rachel says softly. “Need you to fuck me _hard_.”

“Fuck,” Santana grunts. She thrusts, snapping her hips. She’s halfway in and Rachel just moans, fisting the sheets with white knuckles. The tiny brunette’s ass is slick and hot and tight around her cock, and raw pleasure courses through her as she draws back out, pushes in—harder this time, then faster, pushing deeper.

She’s balls deep in Rachel’s hole, stretching her out, hands parting Rachel’s cheeks to watch her cock slide in and out. Rachel is clawing at the sheets, gasping, and Santana can tell she’s close. She speeds up her thrusts, really starts fucking her—deep thrusts, pulling out so she can see the fat head of her dick before thrusting in to the hilt—faster, and faster. The loud smacks of their bodies form a symphony with Santana’s grunts and Rachel’s pitch-perfect moans.

“Coming,” Rachel gasps, pushing back against Santana, urging her on. “Fuck, Santana, I’m coming, fuck me, fuck me!”

Santana grips her girlfriend’s hips and sets a blistering pace. She’s close, too, and when Rachel cries out, hole clenching down on her dick, Santana starts to cum. She pulls back so the tip of her cock is just inside Rachel’s hole and jacks herself off with her fist, spurting what feels like endless amounts of cum into her ass.

“Holy shit,” Santana breathes when she’s done. Rachel is boneless under her, but tosses Santana a pleased grin over her shoulder. Santana grins back and pulls apart Rachel’s cheeks. Rachel’s asshole is dripping with her come, puffy and gaping a little from the abuse. “Don’t move,” she says.

After grabbing Rachel’s purple plug from their nightstand drawer, Santana pulls Rachel’s legs apart, leans in and licks up the line of cum that spilled from her ass. The plug slides in easy, but it’s a snug fit. Santana tugs at it just to make sure the rest of her cum will stay where it belongs. She spanks Rachel’s ass affectionately once she’s done. Rachel starts, but smiles at her. “Okay,” Santana says. “Now let’s get you on that elliptical.”

 

****

 

A couple hours later, Rachel is ready to leave to meet their friends. She’s wearing her typical short skirt, and knowing what’s under it is driving Santana crazy. Santana finishes eating her toast under Rachel’s impatient gaze, then takes her dishes to sink. “Leave them for later,” Rachel says, practically bouncing on her heels by the refrigerator. “Let’s go!”

“I have bad news,” Santana says as she rinses off her plate. “We’re going to be a little late.”

“What? Why? Santana, I try very hard to be punctual and I think it’s important that I not develop any bad habits from our relationship. Being a Broadway star is very—”

“Britt and Quinn are not your agents, babe,” Santana interrupts. “They’re our friends. They’ll understand. And right now, I need your help.” She turns to face Rachel and lifts an eyebrow.

Rachel looks down to see the bulge in Santana’s pants. She bites her lip, smiles a little. “Well,” she says. “I suppose a few minutes well spent won’t destroy my career.”

“That’s my girl,” Santana says. “Bend over the table. I’ve been so fucking turned on all morning this won’t take long.”

Rachel does as she’s told, wiggling her ass at Santana with a smirk. Santana unzips her fly and pulls out her cock. She moans in relief before flipping up Rachel’s skirt and tugging down her panties, pleased to see the plug is still snugly between her cheeks. She tugs at it meaningfully and Rachel relaxes to let it pop out. “Ready, baby?” Santana says. She drags the tip of her cock through the folds of Rachel’s pussy and it comes up glistening. She smirks and dips the head in, then nudges at Rachel’s asshole.

“Uh huh,” Rachel says.

“Obviously,” Santana says. She slides into Rachel’s ass like she never left, smooth and easy. Rachel moans and relaxes back into her, letting Santana fill her up with cock. Santana’s lashes flutter at the tight heat gripping her dick. “Fuck, Rachel, your ass feels so goddamn amazing.”

Rachel sighs deeply. “If it’s half as good as your cock feels in me, then that’s pretty amazing.”

“Trust me,” Santana says, fucking her hard and fast—they are running late, after all. “It’s more than.”

Rachel tosses her hair to the side, dark tresses spilling over her back, and starts fucking back against Santana’s hips. Santana doesn’t last much longer. This time she buries her shaft balls deep in Rachel’s hole as she finishes, spilling thick spurts of cum deep in Rachel’s ass.

Santana stays like that until she catches her breath, then pulls slowly out. She plugs Rachel’s ass and pulls her panties back up, cleans and tucks her cock away, and then they’re finally out the door.

“So what’s the list look like today?” Santana asks as they walk to Rachel’s car, hands joined between them. The day is sunny, and there’s a pleasant nip to the air.

“Long,” Rachel says. “Coffee, groceries, sheet music, new skirts, and that sex toy shop on 4th Avenue. Then maybe the mall.” She glances sidelong at Santana, her dark eyes mischievous. “I’ll need your help trying on the skirts, of course.”

Santana grins. “Of course.” 


End file.
